From Yesterday
by CaptainTinaRaven
Summary: Nothing is as it seems... One Shot.


From Yesterday

_What was I thinking? You couldn't defend me. You couldn't know how it felt. You never gave a shit, did you? The best thing you could do was lie. Tell me things about stupid fantasies. Things that aren't fucking real! If I had any doubt in my mind! So help me God! You bastard!_

-

I watched him there. Picking himself apart. There was so much hate. So much confusion inside.

Two friends behind me doing the same. Watching him sit there. But they couldn't hear the words that he was saying inside.

We all wore suits today. Except him. Our parents made us. His didn't. Black suits to be exact.

One who had the same color hair as his suit, looked over to the one next to him. "What should we do?" He asked a little unsure. He wasn't talking to me. I knew. No one talks to me.

"Leave him be. I think he needs some time alone," The curly red haired one said, taking his friend by the shoulder and leading him away.

They both walked away. I didn't. They didn't know I was there. They could have anyways.

I looked back at the one with brown hair. My friend. Sitting on the grass, next to the newly covered dirt. Same clothes. Same life. Picking himself apart. He's different. He grew, taller. Tall enough that his weight leveled out his height. He finally grew in match with his body, but it didn't matter, now did it?

I came to him, kneeling next to him. I didn't say a word. I looked at the stone in front of the fresh covered hole. His mother's name was written on the grey stone. She had passed on.

He didn't look at me. He knew I was there though.

_Damn it! DAMN IT! You aren't real! Leave me alone! Go away! I never wanted this to happen! Oh God, send him away! He isn't real!_

I knew what he was thinking. I was closer than he thought. He didn't understand why I was here. I just wanted to look after him. Make sure he was ok. Loosing someone else is difficult.

_Why do you always do this to me!? Why can't you leave me alone! I don't want to be bothered! I didn't mean for this to happen! Is this because of all the things I've done wrong!? Huh!? HUH!? Is that it God, you stupid bastard! Huh!? Did you do this to remind me!?_

He's so hard on himself. My eyes set on him. There was a chill inside him. It was because of me. I sat onto of the stone, disrespectfully. I just sat and watched.

_Oh God! You did! You DID! I didn't mean all I've done! Are you still going to torture an innocent soul!? Me!? I've done nothing to YOU! Just your stupid followers! Just your good for nothing followers! The ones with no use too!_

He slowly looked up at me, then away. He breathed out cold, seeing his breath. Not because of cold. Not because of the weather. Because of me. He shivered looking up at me. He slowly sat up straight, looking me in the eyes, scared. "What do you want from me?" He spat.

_You did this on purpose! It was an accident! I didn't mean it this time! Fine! See!? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you worthless piece of shit! Still you do this to me!?_

My eyes were still. Fix on him. His. His eyes that shook with fear. I couldn't see my friend? Was it a crime? I didn't bother answering. It was pointless.

"Why!? Why'd you come back!?" He was on his knees now. Almost crying. Too bad he couldn't cry to his mommy. She was dead. Below our feet. Rotting like the corpse she was. "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!?" He shouted loud, his face moist with sweat and tears.

People around us looked at him. They never looked at me. It was always him. Only him. Their faces only looked. No emotion. Some ever looked sad. Pitied. Felt bad for him.

The two boys ran for him now. They brought him to his feet. They held him close.

"What? What is it, dude?" The black haired one spoke. He looked at him, then around at what might have freaked him out.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" The red haired one looked a little bit more paranoid. He only looked at his face.

"Kenny," He said with hate. Looking right at me. He only felt angry because he didn't understand. He was scared.

"What?" The black haired one responded a little confused.

"What does Kenny have to do with this? Are you feeling alright?" The red haired one said with care.

He pushed the boys away from him and stepped onto the vacant dirt. He stared me in the face. All muscles in his face shook. Horrified, but brave. "Why did you come back!?"

I smiled at him. So nice. So sweet. So misunderstanding. So clueless.

The two boys looked at each other, then at their friend. They came over to him and looked around. They even stared right at me.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" The blacked haired one said, still in his confusion.

_Why the Hell!? Why the Hell do you do this!? Every waking minute!? I didn't want this to happen! I wished for something else!_

"I… I…" He started, still looking my way. His hand went forward and reached out to my neck. His hand touched the little silver necklace on my neck. He plucked it off and held it in his palm, "One night… I wished…" His fingers uncovered his palm and the little silver necklace with there. It said 'friend.' "I asked God something…"

I smiled again.

The two boys looked at the necklace with shock. It wasn't there before. They couldn't see me. They couldn't see the necklace until it was in his possession.

He took out the necklace that was around his neck. Hidden beneath his coat. 'Best.' "I asked if Kenny could stay here with us… Live normal lives… like us…" He glared at me, "…He keeps coming back! This isn't real!"

The two boys still didn't see me. They watched him like he was crazy. He wasn't. I knew he wasn't.

He yelled at me now, "Why!? Why, Kenny!? Why do you keep doing this! Leave me alone!"

His friends had to hold him back, while I casually sat there on the tomb stone with my legs crossed.

"You need to go home ad lay down," The black haired one suggested.

"Kenny died a couple years ago. Don't you remember?" The red haired one stated.

"I know, you guys!" He looked at both of them, "That's my point! He's been bothering me ever since! He won't leave me alone! He wants to come back! Every single DAY! He comes to me! At night, in the day. While watching TV, sleeping, eating, shitting! He fucking follows me!"

The two boys looked at each other for a long second.

This time the red haired one suggest, "Yeah, I think you should go to sleep."

They began to pull him away from my sight.

_You did this on purpose! He's going to follow me! Leave me alone! I didn't mean for this to happen!!_

"No! Wait!" He shouted, struggling out of their grip. He came back to me and held both necklaces in his hand, "Hold on! I'll show you! I'm serious!" He placed both pieces into their correct spots.

The two boys watched wide-eyed. They took a step back, then looked at their friend. Then, at me. They saw me. I knew they did. "Kenny…?" They both sputtered out.

"Hi, you guys," I said with a little wave. They looked so cute afraid and unsure. My eyes went to my 'Best Friend.' I lifted myself off the stone easy and walked over to him.

He was scared too. He knew what he had just done. "No! Leave me alone!"

I kept a slow pace, giving him time to struggle over himself. I took the necklace and put it back around my neck. I gave him a small hug. I should, shouldn't I? Since, he _did _do me a favor.

The two boy came running over to me, smiling. So happy of my return. So happy. So clueless.

"No! No! Run, you guys! Stay away from him!" My 'Best Friend' shouted.

They looked at him like he was crazy again.

"No, It's ok! We believe you now! Why didn't you bring him back sooner?" The blacked haired one said with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah! We wouldn't have doubted you!" Kyle said, cheerful as ever.

I stopped in front of them with my own smile. "I've seen Hell!" I said with a voice of innocence.

My 'Best Friend' was screaming in the background still.

Their smile vanished once they heard that. They looked scared again.

I pointed my finger out, placed it on the black haired one's forehead, then the red haired one's.

I watched them turn pale. Both pale as white. Pure white. They fell back, stopped breathing. Dead.

"I've seen Hell!" I repeated with a giggle, "The fallen angels of Hell let me come back to Earth. In return, Eric Cartman shared hid soul with me. He made a deal with the devil. I'm appointed the new role of Death." I turned and smiled at the only friend who was standing. I gave him another joyful hug, "Thank-You, Best Friend." I reap the souls of all…He found that out the first time he brought me back. I looked down at the grave we were now standing on. I reap the souls of all…

-

Nothing is as it seems…


End file.
